A Christmas to remember
by SlashMaster987
Summary: A christmas story, yaoi kissing and lovely dovely yaoi malexmale ;3 happy christmas to y'all!


A christmas to remember

Writer: So today would be Christmas or something like that, correct?

remus&Sirius, Kankuro&kiba: yes...

Writer: so i thought that i should write some Christmas crack^^starring some random ppl that are the source of my stories

Kiba: I will not be a part of this! I have plans already! I can't join you on some random story with yaoi when I'm needed on a-AAAAHHHRRGG!

Writer: thank you, kankuro^^

Kanky: no problem x3

Remus: So what was the reason that you had to suddenly pop into Hogwarts and kidnap us?

Sirius: Remmy, kiss.

Remus: *hugs*

Sirius: =O where's my kiss?

Writer: you'll see soon enough :3

Kiba: my neck T.T

Kankuro: want me to kiss it better?*tries smooch*

Writer: Break it up!. so the program today*drum roll* IS…*Drum roll*….a competition of who gets the most kisses under a mistletoe!yaay….i'll be sitting in that big chair there*points to gigantic chair in the far end of the room* and when I say go, you go under a mistletoe and kiss the other one there as many times as you possibly can in 30 seconds! got it? I'm bringing moor ppl in*does some seals* Suiton: Random drowning teleportation jutsu!*water oozes into the room*

Tsunade, ino, sakura, kakashi, naruto, ichigo, hichigo, isshin, fred, George, oliver wood and Charlie weasley: O.O

Writer: ok another jutsu now!*a scroll poofs out of thin air* *opens scroll on the floor* ninja style: Christmas edition: mistletoe summoning jutsu!*Slams hand on scroll*

And the roof was filled randomly with mistletoes and the game could begin!

Writer: mix up people!

Targeted ppl: ^^

Writer: Under mistletoe number 1 is….ichigo and isshin!

Isshin&Ichigo: O.O wtf oh hell no I ain't kissing him!

Writer: the loser will get raped by a gang of werewolves^^

Isshin&ichigo:o.o..guess the kissing wouldn't be so bad…

Writer: start!.

Ichigo and Isshin slowly started crushing their lips together, trying to get it over with as soon as possible, but as the seconds passed, ichigo's cravings started to heat up and he tried to get everything out of the small kisses his fathers experienced lips could give, but alas the time was out and ichigo and isshin were left with a longing for each other and something quite hard in their pants.

Writer: WOHOOO!. 23 kisses! not bad, not bad^^Next in mistletoe number 2! is…tsunade and naruto!

Naruto: o.o…

Tsunade: let's get it over with!*drunk hic*

Writer: start!.

As naruto panicked, tsunade took an iron grip on his jaw and pressed her lips to his, even thought tsunade reeked of sake, it wasn't unpleasant and he soon was too, giving her small kisses, after some time, the writer shouted time out and they parted away

Writer: ok! now…hmm…34 kisses! give them a round of applauds!

everyone: *clap clap clap*

Writer: now we are doing a small fight^^please step forvard: kankuro&kiba and Sirius&remus!

Everyone:hooray!

writer: start!

As both of the pairs were placed under the mistletoes, kankuro and kiba started sharing animalistic kisses, which turne out to be rather cute as kiba let out a few moans while Sirius and remus had started by wrapping their arms around each other and sharing quick kisses, as time went on the heat rose and as both pairs were soon consumed by Christmas spirit, the writer called a time out

Writer: ok good work my puppies!^^ kankuro and kiba got…37 kisses!*everyone screams like total idiots* and Sirius and remus got 35 kisses!*everyone screams like idiots again* and we have lost two of our ppl…ino and sakura are out!(they will not be raped, but they will be delivered to perverts)

Writer: next we have…oliver wood and Charlie weasley!*everyone goes bonkers* please step forward my darlings^^you can start…NOW!

As oliver looked into charlies eyes, had they already unconsciously started giving each other small nips, which grew into kisses sweeter than sugar, and soon both had been filled with Christmas spirit too and they shared a long last snog before the writer called time out.

Writer: 3^^good work, you earned yourselves 40 kisses!

*audience goes crazy *

Writer: next pair is….Gred and Forge!

Fred&George: oh I'm so moved*sniffle*

Writer: START!

As fred looked wearily around, George pressed his soft lips against his brothers trembling ones. Fred , liking the taste of his brother, kissed hungrily back, and they both started sharing kisses swiftly, making it look very adorable and cute as the twins almost melted together into one. More tongue was added and the audience was cheering them on. The writer announced the time was out and the twins separated from each other safely but surely, with a last kiss, they hugged each other and waited for their results to be announced

Writer: o.o yes, heaven is a place on earth^^ the twins got the awesome points of 39 kisses! woo.

Writer: last but not least…hichigo and kakashi! xD good luck boys! the stage is yours! start

Both of them looked bored and for the heck of it, they started kissing each other sloppily, fast kisses, no tongue just lips against the others. that's all that happened.

Writer: Time out!11. score was 50 kisses now get isshin and ichigo raped by the werewolf gang, I'm in a hurry to get my next yaoi movie put on scene*screaming from the backround*Now we move on to the hugs! bye bye!. group hug guys!.and tsunade, pass the sake!

And so, the ever usual Christmas tradition was yet again fulfilled and santa and his reindeers joined the orgy whilst two unknown men were sitting in a chair, drinking hot chocolate together and snuggling…


End file.
